Hang You Up
by WritingMonkey
Summary: Breyton Song-fic One-shot.


-Hang You Up-

_I cannot hold this anymore_

_My hands are tired of only waiting to let go_

_And I am waiting still_

_I used to know which way to turn_

_You were the light inside a tunnel in my head_

_I try to follow still_

_I try to follow still_

It's been a few years since I've been back home, since I've seen my old friends, my father, since I've seen Brooke. I think it's time. There's nothing left for me here anymore, I've gone as far as I'm going to in L.A., I've learned as much as I'm going to learn. Maybe if I go home I can try to open my own label or work more on my art, I don't know. I used to think I knew what I was going to do in my life, what I was good at, I'm not so sure now. With Brooke by my side, I used to think that I could do anything, make all my dreams come true. But that was a long time ago; we haven't been in the same room, let alone the same state in some years now. We rarely talk anymore, I don't really know if we're still friends, to be honest. I tried so hard in the time I've been gone to live up to what I thought I could be, to what she always believed I could be. I don't think I've been that person.

_It's hard to see you_

_We are older now_

_And when I find you, you just turn around_

_This is a black and white of you I found_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

I've been home now for a few weeks. I don't think anyone knows I'm back and I haven't really been anywhere around town much. Yesterday on my way back from the cemetery I saw her outside her store. She was on the phone, laughing. She looked up and saw me. Her smile fell and she just stood there for a moment. Then, she turned around and walked away down the street. She had looked so happy. And then once she saw me, it just went away. I don't think I should have come back here, just to interrupt her life, the lives of my friends - former friends. Why is it so hard? I went home and dug out some old pictures of us, growing up, through elementary school, middle school, high school. Where did it all go so wrong?

_No more apologies from me_

_My arms are tired of picking up what I put down_

_You're all I think of still_

_I'm gonna miss you every day_

_I turn my back on anyone who won't believe_

_And it gets lonely still_

_It gets lonely still_

I've made up my mind. She doesn't want to see me, why would she? I've barely called, I quit returning e-mails, I just stopped. I'm not sure why, either. Just, being so far away from her for so long, it hurt to keep that link. It hurt to not be next to her and not see her face. So, out of respect for her, and so as not to cause her any pain, I'll go. Not back to L.A. Maybe I'll just travel around for a while. I know I can't keep doing this to myself anymore. I can't keep holding out hope for something I know will never happen. I'll still miss her, just like I have for the last three years, but maybe someday I'll be able to let her go, to let myself let go. It's a lonely way to live, but as I pack up the last of the few things I had, I realize that that's what my life has always been without Brooke. Hopefully I can change that someday.

_It's hard to see you_

_We are older now_

_And when I find you, you just turn around_

_This is a black and white of you I found_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

_I get lost sometimes_

_Another year flies by_

_But I know if I try_

_Memories of the light in your eyes_

_Can take me back in time_

It's been two years now. I haven't been back to Tree Hill or the east coast since. It hasn't been easy, I've lost myself plenty of times, not just in the last two years either, but the last several. But I'm trying, I try every day to move on and make something of myself. It's hard, though, because she's in my head, I just remember her face, her eyes, and I'm back on that beach the summer before freshman year, just the two of us, laughing and having the best time. We were so happy then.

_It's hard to see you_

_We are older now_

_And when I find you, you just turn around_

_This is a black and white of you I found_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

_It's hard to see you_

_We are older now_

_(We are older now)_

_And when I find you, you just turn around_

_(Turn around)_

_This is a black and white of you I found_

_(You I found)_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

_(Pull you down)_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

_(Pull you down)_

_I hang you up and then I pull you down_

I was in Charlotte for a few days while on tour with some of the bands of this little record company I've been working with for the past few years when my heart stopped. I was walking down the street and had just looked up from my phone when I ran into someone. As I was about to apologize I got a clear look at who I had run into. It was Haley. Before I could even think of words to say I heard her voice. She came out of the store ahead of me, searching through her purse, beginning to ask Haley a question when she looked up and suddenly stopped short. Nobody knew what to say. All I could do was stare at Brooke, disbelieving that this was happening. The years had been good to her, we were all closing in on thirty yet she looked just like I remembered her from the picture I kept with me always of when we were seventeen. Her hair was different and she had become more womanly, but she was still just as beautiful, the only lines on her face those of confusion at seeing me there, on the sidewalk. I still couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say, but that didn't matter because suddenly she had a small smile on her face, and her eyes, her eyes shone like she might start crying. She came up to me and gave me a hug, me stiff in her arms. Haley had walked up the street some to give us privacy as Brooke pulled back, still holding onto me. She told me it was good to see me, that she had missed me. She gave me her number, hugged me one more time, and told me that when I was ready, she'd just be a phone call away, and that hopefully she'd get to see me again. And then she was gone, just like I had always been.

It was then I knew.

And maybe someday I'd be able to dial that number. And then I'd see her again and I could have my friend back. I could have my Brooke back. I'd just have to stop being a coward first; I'd need to learn to stop running.

_I don't hear music anymore_

_My ears are tired of all the pictures in the words_

_'Cause you are in them still_

I hope that day comes.

-End-


End file.
